May Flowers
by killingkegan
Summary: My name is maggi may and back in 1994 i was in love with a boy named tate until he got shoot down and me and our unborn baby met our untimely death. sorry about the short first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Name: Maggi May

Age: 17

Hair color: strawberry blonde

Eye color: blackish purple

Tattoos: an every growing wonder (up her left arm)

Piercings: lip and hips

Body type: every skinny

Skin tone: pale

Scares: wrist from cutting, on her sides from being beat

Height: 5'4

Weight: 100lbs

1994

Maggi May

The sky was a dull gray, and the clouds hung low. If I would have known what he was going to do I would have never gotten out of bed.

Tate

I was so fed up with all of them. They needed to pay for what they did. The pain they caused so many people. How calm I was surprised me most people would be sweating bullets if they were going to shoot up their school. But for me this day could not have come sooner, and the first person I was going to get was Maggi May.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own American horror story I wish I did but don't, but I do own Maggi may. And let me tell you if I did own American horror story I wouldn't be so stupid and throw poor Tate/Evan to the curb.

3 months earlier

Tate: There she was the only girl I have ever cared about hell just about the only person I ever cared about. She was my dark angle with her long curly strawberry blonde hair, her eyes almost purple, full red lips, and a full chest to match. Everything about her called to me.

"What the hell are you looking at?" her voice sounded like an angle that was whispering in my ear.

"You Maggi May." I said standing up and push her up against a nearby locker, and roughly shoved my tough in her mouth. Feeling her soft lips on my chapped lips, after about 2mins of that. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her home.

Maggi May: I was in love with him. I knew I was no matter what my mom said. I don't care that he has problems he was still my Tate. It felt so right being with him. He knew how I liked to be touched and when I needed it even if didn't know yet. The Feeling of Tate's hands all over my body was enough to make me go crazy. Tonight was the night I was going to give myself to Tate complete.

I only had an hour left before Tate got to my house, and everything had to be perfect. I was in the shower singing when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"What the hell you're early!"

I was so embarrassed I was naked in the shower trying to shave my legs and Tate pops up.

TATE: she looked so cute singing Nirvana in the shower; I just couldn't help but jump in and hold her. She was so perfect and I was in love with her and I didn't care who said I was stupid and crazy that it was just puppy love. I knew she was the one.

"What the hell you're early." She screamed her face getting all red.

"I couldn't wait to see you." I said as I shoved her up against the shower wall and calming her lips as mine, running my free hand up and down her side.

"T-TA-TATE." She moaned out. I loved the sounds of her moans. I wanted to hear it again.

Please comment and review this is my first fan fiction so be nice lol. Will improve promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own American horror story**

Maggi may: Oh my god this boy knew how to make me scream and I loved it. I nearly lost it when he slipped two fingers in to my wet sex. I couldn't help but moan out again.

"Oh I love it when you moan." Tate growled in my ear.

Just when he was about to slip another finger in to me he slipped on the wet floor and we came tumbling down to the floor with me landing on top.

"Fuck this" Tate yelled picking me up turning, off the shower, carrying me to my room, and throwing me down on my bed.

Tate: dear god she looked like an angel laying in the middle of her bed the moon shimmering off her wet body on display for me. My mind was racing I wanted her so bad but I had to be slow. It was her first time and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her.

"Tate what's wrong don't you want me." The sound of her voice broke my heart how could she think that i didn't want her. Instead of saying anything I just placed a soft kiss on her lips and started to take my pants off.

Maggi May: This was the first time I've ever seen Tate completely naked before. I was starting to question if he was going to fit in me. He was so big and I was begin to freak out a little.

"Is that all going to fit?" I asked quietly not wanting to sound stupid and ruin the moment.

"Yes I promise. "Tate whispered sweetly in my ear. "I'm going to go slow if you want me to stop just say something."

I could feel Tate's tip at my entrances. He slowly started to push into me till he was all the way in. My nails dug in to his back it hurt a lot more than I thought it would. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but refused to let them drop. Afraid Tate would see and stop. The pain began to be over powered by the pleasure and I could help but thrust up in to Tate.

Tate: She was so tight it was hard to not pond in to her as hard as I could. When I felt her thrust in to me I started to move slowly getting a nice rhythm going.

"Tate…Fast." Was all she could get out between her moans. Not wanting to displease I started going fast. I could feel my orgasm starting to build not wanting to leave her unsatisfied my fingers start to run her bundle of nerves.

"Oh god TATE" She screamed out as she came. Her name falling from my lips as well.


End file.
